


Pride

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Deadly Sins [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Pride is the excessive belief in one's own abilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2003.

_~ Pride is excessive belief in one’s own abilities. ~_

Scuffing his foot disconsolately in the dirt of the garden, Peregrin Took heaved a massive sigh and slumped further into himself where he sat beneath a tree. He’d come home to Great Smials, leaving his cozy little hole in Hobbiton at his parents’ request, but a single day here without being able to spend time with Merry had proved to him what a terrible idea this was.

"They’re just going to have to accept it," he said suddenly, straightening up. "Merry’s the one for me, and I can make my family understand. I know I can." Nodding sharply, he stood up and headed inside to explain the situation to his parents, secure in the knowledge that he was up to the task.

***

"Oh, Merry, it was just awful," Pippin moaned several days later. "They wouldn’t listen to me at all. I think if I was older, they’d have tried to marry me off on the spot. I had to sneak out of the house to come back here! It’s not as if they don’t have other children to carry on the family name!"

"It’ll be fine, Pip," Merry murmured, pulling his young cousin into his arms and stroking his back to soothe him. "They can’t make you do anything you don’t want, nor me either."

He winced inwardly as he said this, wondering just how long it would take for Pippin’s mother to write his in Buckland and let her sister-in-law know that Meriadoc had corrupted her little boy.

"Oh, Merry, why can’t they just let us be? I just want to be with you. It’s silly to pretend I’m interested in any of the girls when I’m not. I don’t want to hurt them." He tucked his head under Merry’s chin, arms tightening around his lover. "Maybe... maybe we should go somewhere else."

"And where would we go, Pip?" Merry asked gently. "We’d get the same reaction anywhere in the Shire, much as I hate to say it. Here at least we have friends who know and still care about us anyway; out there..."

"It’s not fair," Pippin muttered, rubbing his cheek against Merry’s chest. "We aren’t hurting anyone. Can I stay here with you for a bit? I don’t want to go home and have another fight."

"Of course," Merry answered, not giving it a second’s thought. "You know you never have to ask that, you silly Took." He held Pippin closer and kissed the top of his head, concerned about his fragile emotional state. "Want me to make you some tea and a snack and tuck you in bed for a rest? I wager you haven’t slept at all lately."

"I’m not hungry," Pippin replied. "But a nap together sounds wonderful." His arms tightened around the older Hobbit as if to prevent him from vanishing that very instant.

"Peregrin Took not hungry, will wonders never cease?" Merry teased gently before kissing the younger Hobbit again. "So a nap it is, love. All you need to do is stand up, and I’ll walk you back to the bedroom, and we can curl up under the covers together and shut out the rest of the world."

Pippin smiled crookedly at his comment and stood up as directed, though making sure to keep a firm grip on Merry’s hand, half afraid that his family would burst in at any moment and tear them apart. "I was so sure I could make them understand," he sighed.

"Sometimes you just can’t make people see what you want them to, Pip," Merry sighed. "But we know how we feel, and that’s what’s important. All we have to do is find a way to get through the next few years, then we can do as we like." He turned his lover toward him and started working at the buttons on his waistcoat. "And what I like to do is you."

Pippin finally smiled, his own fingers flying to the fastenings of Merry’s clothes. "A Hobbit of sense," he said with approval. "I’m a fine figure of a Hobbit, after all."

Merry nodded, easing the heavier cloth off before pushing Pippin’s bracers aside and undoing his shirt. "And a quite demure one as well."

"Being demure wouldn’t have gotten me you. You were too busy being noble and doing the right thing. That’s why I had to seduce you," Pippin replied merrily, back arching as Merry’s fingertips stroked over him.

"Seduce me?" Merry grinned, quickly divesting his lover of his shirt and beginning to work on his pants. "Is that what you call us tumbling in the stream while tussling about? Quite the technique you have there, Master Took!"

"It worked, didn’t it?" Sounding quite smug, Pippin concentrated on getting the older Hobbit out of his clothes, eager to feel his bare skin again. The altercation with his parents had been even nastier than he’d told Merry, and he needed his lover to hold him just then.

Once they were both nude, Merry backed Pippin toward the bed and tumbled him onto it, kissing his way down his cousin’s body to his slowly filling shaft. "So you’re telling me that was all one great seduction scene, are you?"

"I’m saying I’d been trying to let you know I was interested for months, Meriadoc Brandybuck! I wasn’t going to let another opportunity slip past, even if it was unexpected." His back arched as Merry licked his erection, and he moaned hungrily.

Merry snorted, enjoying the way Pippin shivered when warm breath slid over his damp flesh. "Me and every other Hobbit between twenty and forty," he chuckled. "I’m not complaining that we finally worked it out, love, just that your methods were a little on the odd side." That said, he closed his lips around the head of Pippin’s shaft, sucking lightly.

About to reply indignantly, Pippin’s thought processes were completely halted when he felt Merry begin to suck on him. Mewling softly instead, he fisted his hands in the sandy curls and thrust up, trying to get farther inside.

Grinning, Merry relaxed, letting Pippin pull his head lower, allowing the younger Hobbit to take control. Considering the hard days Pip had had recently, he was determined to show him just how much he was loved, and this was a good way to start.

Pippin whimpered, back arching as Merry’s head moved as he wished, and one hand freed itself from the soft curls to catch one of the older Hobbit’s hands and draw it between his legs, pushing it toward his ass.

Humming to indicate he knew what his lover wanted, Merry brought his hand to his mouth, drawing a finger up next to Pippin’s erection and wetting it thoroughly before circling the tip over the tight muscle. Giving a grunt when Pippin tugged at his hair, he sucked strongly on the solid flesh in his mouth and pressed his finger inward, the slow slide delighting both of them.

"Oh Merry!" Pippin moaned and writhed, the finger striking the sensitive spot deep within him. He cried out sharply, body arching, twisting back and forth between Merry’s hand and mouth. He wailed his lover’s name again as he came, body shaking with pleasure.

"In me," he gasped, tugging at Merry. "Now!"

Taking only long enough to swallow Pippin’s offering and clean his shaft with long licks of his tongue, Merry crawled up his lover’s body, kissing each bit of flushed skin he passed before settling on Pip’s mouth. He could feel the younger Hobbit’s legs winding around him and steadied his erection before pressing inward, Pippin’s high-pitched wail setting his nerves on fire.

Pippin’s hands clutched fiercely at Merry’s upper arms, aftershocks of pleasure still running through him and enhanced by the sudden fullness. "Love you," he panted, arching upward and clenching down around his lover’s shaft, wanting to feel him come.

"And nothing will change the fact that I love you too," Merry gasped, managing only a handful of strokes before the tightening of Pippin’s body around his shaft did him in. Collapsing on top of his lover, he caught his breath, then lifted his head, smiling down at his cousin and brushing his curls off his forehead. "Nothing."

Arms and legs tightening around Merry, Pippin clutched him close. "Don’t let them separate us," he begged desperately, afraid of losing his best friend and lover.

"Never, Pip, I swear," Merry promised, wrapping his arms around the younger Hobbit to hold him close. "Even if we have to leave the Shire to be together, I’ll do it."

Pippin sighed, slowly relaxing though he didn’t loosen his grip on Merry, aside from letting his legs fall comfortably to the mattress. "Maybe Frodo’ll let us hide out with him in Bag End," he half-laughed, trying to calm himself.

"Only if he hides us from Sam as well," Merry smiled, rolling them over so that he could hold Pippin against his chest. "I’ve no desire to feel the flat of his shovel against my head or arse, thank you."

Peals of giggles burst from Pippin, and he buried his face in Merry’s chest as he shook with laughter. "He’d only do that if you _touched_ Frodo!"

Merry shook his head in mock seriousness. "No, Pip, if one of us _touched_ Frodo, he’d come after our heads with those nasty big hedge clippers - and I don’t mean the one we eat with!"

"Ouch! And no one touches this but me!" Pippin said, covering Merry’s groin with a possessive hand.

"So you’ll protect me, and I’ll make sure not to touch Frodo," Merry smiled, cleaning them both up and pulling a light blanket over them. "Now get some rest, Pip. You’ll be hungry soon enough, so I doubt this nap will be a long one."

Pippin muttered something unintelligible as he settled himself atop Merry, his head nestled under his lover’s chin, and closed his eyes, finally falling into a restful sleep for the first time in days.

***

Pippin woke up abruptly, sitting bolt upright in bed and whimpering before he realized it had just been a dream and Merry was right there beside him. His fingers closed convulsively on the other Hobbit’s arms, as if afraid he’d be torn away.

"Hmm, wha?" Merry asked, blinking and sitting up, or trying to, but unable to do so because of the hold Pippin had on him. "Bad dream?" he asked quietly, realizing that things had more than likely been worse at the Smials than Pippin had let on.

Pippin shuddered and collapsed on top of him, burying his face in Merry’s chest while he shivered. "They couldn’t really send me away for years and years, could they?" he whispered, clinging to Merry.

"What? No, of course they can’t, love." As he spoke, Merry gently stroked the younger Hobbit’s back, feeling the shudders course through Pippin’s body as he tried not to cry. "You’re staying with me, and if they can’t see that... Well, I’ll make them."

"I’m sorry, I’m just being silly. I know that my parents would never do anything to hurt me and that you’re here for me." He heaved a sigh, rubbing his cheek against Merry’s chest. "I just... wanted them to be happy for me that I was so happy."

"Maybe if we give them time, let them get used to the idea," Merry murmured, rubbing circles over Pippin’s back. "I should let my mum and dad know as well so they don’t hear about it secondhand."

"My parents probably headed straight for Buckland the moment they realized I was gone," Pippin sighed. "Sorry. Either that or they’re on their way here. I’m not sure which would be worse." He frowned, considering both possibilities.

"And I’m hungry!"

Merry had to smile at that. "Well, I can’t do anything about our parents, but I can do something about that, and I even have a full larder as a certain Hobbit hasn’t been here to clean me out daily." He leaned in and kissed Pippin fondly. "Do you want to stay here and snack in bed or come with me to the kitchen for a proper meal?"

"I want to have a proper meal and then come back with you to snack in bed, of course," Pippin replied with a grin, his customary good humor returning now that he was back with Merry.

"Ahh, now I truly believe that I have my Pip back." He scooted Pippin out of bed, grabbing robes for the both of them, and laughed as he realized his cousin had already headed off to the kitchen without bothering to wait for his.

"If you burn anything important off while cooking, don’t blame me!"

Pippin stuck his tongue out at Merry as he took the robe and shrugged into it while continuing to inspect the contents of the larder. "I knew you’d make sure that didn’t happen since you wouldn’t have any fun either then! And it’s hard to get burnt in the cupboard!"

"Yes, Pip," Merry answered seriously, wisely keeping his mouth shut. "Whatever you say, Pip."

"Oh, make the tea, you silly Brandybuck," Pippin snorted, drawing out a loaf of bread, some cheese, bacon, and eggs. He eyed the supplies carefully. "This will do for a start... oh, vegetables!" He rummaged in the larder again, coming out with tomatoes and onions. "Lovely!"

After filling a pot with water and hanging it over the fire to boil, Merry added tea leaves to the kettle and settled himself on a chair, smiling as he watched his lover bustle around the kitchen. "There are mushrooms too; look on the bottom shelf," he commented, laughing when Pippin gave a squeal of glee and pulled them out of the larder.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Pippin teased as he began preparing the meal, something that would have shocked his mother and sisters had they seen it. He thought it only reasonable that he be able to cook the food he wanted to eat... and he enjoyed cooking for Merry as well, so he’d talked Sam into teaching him a while back.

"And what’s your excuse when the larder is empty?" Merry asked with a chuckle.

Pippin pretended to ponder the question for some time, dancing out of the way with a laugh when Merry tried to swat him. "You always take care of my other appetite," he teased, grinning.

Getting up to carry the pot over to the kettle and pour the hot water in over the leaves, Merry chuckled. "That I do, though I’m not which of your appetites is bigger or which you pride yourself on more."

Pippin smiled softly, actually putting aside the meal preparations to come to Merry’s side and slide into his welcoming embrace. "I’ll always want you more," he whispered before brushing a kiss over his lover’s lips. He cuddled close for a moment before drawing away and returning to his cooking.

Merry’s expression softened, and he watched Pippin as the younger Hobbit bustled around the kitchen preparing their meal. "If I ever doubted you loved me, it would be gone now," he murmured. "Choosing me over food... imagine!"

Pippin paused to turn toward Merry and stick his tongue out at his lover. "Careful, Master Brandybuck, or I may go find someone who appreciates me!"

"Once we’re done eating, I’ll show you just how much I appreciate you," Merry promised.

Pippin actually paused in his preparations, considering postponing the meal, but the rumbling in his middle convinced him that Merry wasn’t going anywhere. "I’m looking forward to it," he murmured with a small smile.

Chuckling but deciding not to mention the fact that he’d just lost out to Pippin’s hunger, Merry simply nodded and poured himself some tea.

Once everything was simmering away nicely atop the stove or neatly sliced and waiting for the remaining items, Pippin plopped himself on Merry’s lap and turned his face up for a kiss. "I do love you, Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"And I love you too, Peregrin Took," Merry murmured after exploring the taste of the other Hobbit’s mouth. "To distraction, I’m afraid."

"Likewise," Pippin mumbled, arms tight around Merry’s neck as he squirmed in his lap. It was only the smell of something burning that pulled them from their embrace, and Pippin yelped and bolted to the stove, rescuing the bacon. "Now stop distracting me for a bit, or the eggs won’t be edible."

Merry chuckled and stretched his legs out in front of him, content to watch Pippin cooking. "Distracting you? You’re the one who came and sat in my lap if you remember."

"Because you were distracting me, sitting there looking all cute and sexy. You know I have no will power," Pippin teased, grinning over his shoulder at the older Hobbit.

"Shall I go in the other room then?" Merry asked innocently. "Wouldn’t want you to spoil our meal because you couldn’t keep your hands off me."

"Just stay right where you are, fool of a Brandybuck," Pippin ordered, pointing a spatula at him. "This will be ready in just a moment, and I don’t want to have to hunt you down to eat it. And trust me, you’ll need it." He gave his lover a wicked grin before turning back to the sizzling pans and starting to dish up the food.

"Oh really?" Merry took one of the plates from Pippin’s hand and set it in front of himself, then poured his lover some tea. "And just what do you have planned for me, Master Took?"

"Well, first I’m going to feed you, then I’m going to eat you," Pippin replied with a wicked grin as he seated himself and took a healthy bite of his mushrooms.

Merry paused to slowly chew his bite of omelet, his gaze centered on his smug looking cousin. "If you think I’m going to argue with that, you’re crazy, Pip."

"I’m not crazy, and I didn’t think you were either." Pippin leaned over to kiss him after swallowing, tasting tea and Merry. "So eat up. I plan to exhaust you, Merry Brandybuck."

"It’ll be eat, drink and take Merry then?" the older Hobbit snickered before tucking into his meal before Pippin could swat him.

"Ohhhhh!" Pippin groaned, tossing his napkin at Merry. "That was terrible! Just for that, you can do all the work and take me while I lie back like a lazy bag of bones and simply enjoy it!"

Snatching the napkin out of the air, Merry patted his mouth with it. "I think not! For one, you could never just lie back and do nothing, and for the second, you said you were taking me tonight, and I’ll see you doing it."

Laughing, Pippin leaned back in his chair, nibbling on a piece of toast. "I think that means I’m supposed to be in charge, so you don’t get to give the orders!" He smirked at the older Hobbit while snatching a piece of bacon from Merry’s plate.

Merry snickered. "Pip, if that was the case, shouldn’t I be giving the orders most of the time then? It never seems to work out that way..."

"That’s because I’m such a wonderful, clever Hobbit that you acknowledge my natural superiority."

Merry waved his napkin in surrender. "I’m not even going to try to answer that one, m’love," he laughed. "I’m just going to sit here quietly and finish my meal."

Pippin smirked at him, practically oozing smugness as he ate his way through a huge helping of mushrooms. "Be sure to eat lots; I’d hate to have you pass out on me," Pip teased.

"If you can make me pass out, I’ll cook all your meals for a week," Merry retorted before realizing that might not have been the wisest of challenges to make to his determined lover.

Beaming so hard he practically glowed, Pippin eyed the older Hobbit hungrily. "Two rewards for having fun. What a wonderful idea," he all but purred, licking his fingers to clean away the grease while staring into Merry’s eyes.

Snorting and trying not to squirm in his seat because of the hunger in the younger Hobbit’s eyes, Merry deliberately buttered his remaining piece of toast. "You know what they say about pride, Master Took..."

"Oh, I’ve already taken my lumps for that, Master Brandybuck. Right now, though, I’m concentrating on pure gluttony... for you." Pippin leaned over the table to steal a bite of Merry’s toast and nibble on his fingers at the same time.

"I’ve always admired that trait in you," Merry rasped, closing his eyes to try and regain some kind of control of himself.

"I’m pleased to hear it. And you know, I think I need a bit of afters to go with this." Pippin suddenly slid off his seat and under the table, pushing Merry’s knees apart and his robe out of the way.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed, dropping his cutlery and grabbing onto the edge of the table as his lover’s quick hands delved between his legs to find his shaft. "I thought you meant for me to pass out in bed!"

"That comes later, Merry m’love," Pippin replied, laughter audible in his voice, an instant before his mouth closed over the tip of Merry’s shaft, simply holding it in his mouth.

"Pippin..." Now Merry’s voice was a needy growl, and he leaned back to try and catch sight of his teasing lover beneath the table.

"Yes, Merry?" Pip replied sweetly, peering up from under the edge of the table. "Is something wrong?"

Merry looked from his engorged shaft to Pippin’s wet lips, incredulous. "Why, whatever could be wrong?" he asked in a strained voice.

Giggling, Pippin licked his lips, watching Merry watch him, then slowly licked the ruddy head, gathering up the pearly droplets and humming happily. "Mmmm, delicious," he murmured, the tip of his tongue delving into the tiny opening in search of more.

Groaning, his fingers tightening on the edge of the table, Merry leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

Pippin pushed Merry’s chair back some so he could see him as he slowly lowered his mouth down over the rigid shaft, tongue gliding lazily along the length, tickling lightly, his teeth occasionally pressing lightly, adding a sharp edge to the pleasure.

"Ahh, Pip, I’ve missed you so much," Merry sighed, releasing the table with one hand to thread his fingers through his lover’s soft curls, pressing lightly against the back of his head.

*** 

I’m never leaving you again, Pippin thought, promising himself to tell Merry... later, when his mouth wasn’t full. He giggled again at the thought, making Merry gasp and tense, and he started sucking, sliding lower to take more of his lover into his mouth.

Arching up off the chair, Merry gasped as Pippin swallowed, massaging his length and sending shudders of pleasure through his body.

Sensing that Merry couldn’t take much more, Pippin stopped teasing, now keeping his lover buried in his throat. He squirmed a hand between the other Hobbit’s legs, his fingers finding the sensitive sac and lightly stroking it, cupping and massaging his balls, wanting to taste Merry again.

"Ahh, Pippin!" Merry wailed, arching up off his seat and banging the back of his lover’s head on the bottom of the table as he came, for the moment not caring about the injury the younger Hobbit might have taken as his pleasure coursed through him.

Pippin let out a muffled yelp as his head smacked the table, but he didn’t mind. It was worth a bump to taste Merry and to see the pleasure on his face, the pleasure that Pippin had given him. He kept swallowing, drawing back slightly so he could suckle on the shaft on his mouth, not stopping till he’d gotten every drop and Merry was whimpering softly at the continued stimulation of his sensitive flesh.

Breathing heavily, Merry collapsed in his chair, sliding his hand around to rub the back of Pippin’s head through his dark hair. "Sorry," he murmured, giving the younger Hobbit a relaxed smile.

Pippin slid upward, settling on Merry’s lap to kiss him. "I didn’t mind. I like making you wild so you don’t know what you’re doing."

"You see me complaining?" Merry asked, sliding his arms around Pippin’s waist and holding him close.

"Hardly. But I think the dishes can wait. I still have to take you, and that’ll be much more comfortable in bed."

"Mmmhmm," Merry murmured, more than happy to go along with whatever Pippin wanted at this point in time.

"That means you have to let go of me so I can stand up, and then you have to stand up too," Pippin pointed out, trying not to sound too smug at how dazed he’d left his lover.

Merry nodded agreeably. "That sounds like a solid plan to me," he said, letting go of Pippin’s waist and waiting until the younger Hobbit stood before rising as well, grabbing at his robe as it threatened to fall open.

"Might as well just let it go. You’re not going to need it again today." Pippin leered at him before sauntering toward the bedroom, knowing Merry would follow.

Recovering somewhat, Merry chuckled, letting his robe drop to the floor to puddle around his feet. "That means you’ll be doing the dishes as well then?"

"They aren’t going anywhere. And maybe I plan to have you do them naked while I do you," Pippin retorted, smirking again.

"And then buy me all new crockery when I break it?"

"It would be worth it. Or don’t you think I’m worth a few plates?" Pippin asked piteously, batting his eyelashes at his lover.

"A few," Merry allowed before pulling the other Hobbit close and nipping his ear. "All of them and everything else I have too," he amended truthfully.

"I do love you, Meriadoc Brandybuck," Pippin replied, suddenly serious. "I’ll never leave you, no matter what my parents say."

Merry smiled and raised a hand to brush a curl back from Pippin’s forehead. "And I’ll never let you go, no matter what mine say," he promised, leaning in to kiss Pippin to seal the pact.

"We may have to throw ourselves on Frodo’s mercy and move into Bag End, but we’ll find a way," Pippin vowed. "But tonight, I just want to move into you," he laughed.

Merry slid a hand down the front of Pippin’s robe to cup his erection. "Sam might object to that, but I certainly won’t."

"Sam would object to that because you keep pounding on the door whenever he and Frodo are busy!" Pippin laughed. "I would have to keep you very busy to make sure he wasn’t driven to using you to fertilize the garden!"

"And you keep eating them out of house and home, so there!" Merry laughed, continuing to stroke Pippin’s shaft.

"Well, if you kept me satisfied, I wouldn’t have to!"

Merry arched his eyebrows and looked at Pippin sardonically. "Leave you wanting, do I?"

"Only when it comes to food," Pippin relented, hips arching into his lover’s touch.

"I promise to do better." Merry began to back up, leading Pippin toward the bedroom.

"Glad to hear it... but that’s not a leading rein, you know!"

"Then perhaps you’d better put it to the use it was intended for."

"By the time this night is over, you’re going to know that it was." Pippin increased his pace, now gently pushing Merry toward the bed.

Letting go of his handhold to fall back on the mattress, Merry chuckled. "Since there’s a week’s worth of cooking riding on it, I’m beginning to think that you’re going to live up to your word."

"You ever doubted it? Fool of a Brandybuck," Pippin laughed, throwing himself on top of his sturdier lover, grinning when Merry gasped. "You’re all mine."

Merry shook his head, his expression turning both serious and tender. "No, I never doubted that."

Pippin’s smile gentled, the sheer love he felt for the older Hobbit shining through. "I’m glad to hear it. And tonight I’ll prove it to both our satisfaction."

Merry smiled and sat up enough to kiss his lover. "Be my guest, Pip. I’m at your mercy."

"Fun. I don’t intend to have any," Pippin murmured, his lips trailing down Merry’s body to his chest while he reached for the small container of oil on the nightstand.

Taking advantage of the brief respite, Merry sat up to watch his lover before reclining on the bed again, eyeing his cousin hungrily. "I’m waiting," he commented blithely.

"Not for long," Pippin retorted, a slick finger pushing inside him and hooking.

Merry let out a gasp as Pippin found the sweet spot inside his body and played it expertly. He writhed on the bed, his fingers clenching desperately in the quilt, and managed to eye the younger Hobbit. "You’re loving this, aren’t you?" he panted.

"Of course. You look lovely writhing and panting while I make you feel good," Pippin purred, adding a second finger and biting sharply at a rigid nipple.

Letting out a yip, Merry jumped, pressing up into Pippin’s teeth for a second, then back against the bed.

"Very nice," Pippin purred, a third finger pushing inside his squirming lover while he nipped a path down from Merry’s chest to his again hard cock.

"Glad - glad you think so," Merry gasped, spreading his legs wider and writhing when Pippin closed his teeth over his taut stomach.

"I always have. And you’re all mine now; no one else will ever see you like this," Pippin said possessively, suddenly sure. Not matter what his parents thought, this was right, and he and Merry were forever. Shifting between Merry’s legs, he removed his fingers and pressed inside his lover, now pumping his cock as well.

Merry let go of the quilt and closed his hands on Pippin’s thighs, pulling him even closer, wanting them to be fully connected. "Nor you," he rasped, staring up into the younger Hobbit’s dilated eyes.

Pippin only nodded, not capable of coherent speech just then. His hips thrust forward, possessing Merry, his hand moving rapidly, wanting to watch him come again.

Giving in, Merry let himself be carried on the rhythm of Pippin’s thrusts and the tight, slick grip of his hand, and all too soon he found himself coming again, the edges of his vision going dark as his lover continued to pound into him.

Groaning, Pippin fought to hold on, not wanting it to end yet, and his hand continued to move on Merry’s still half-hard cock, trying to increase his pleasure.

"Pip..." Merry moaned, gasping for breath as his body was stimulated even more, keeping him on edge even though he’d climaxed already.

"Yes," Pippin panted, moaning harshly as he drove into Merry over and over, stabbing against his prostate and jerking his cock, the spasms rippling through the older Hobbit’s body adding to his own pleasure.

Howling as he was pushed into another climax, Merry shuddered, screaming Pippin’s name before going limp, his body shutting down because of the assault of pure pleasure it had undergone.

Unable to hold back any longer as Merry’s body clenched around him, Pippin wailed his name as he came, driving inside his lover. He collapsed on top of him, panting for breath. He finally raised his head to say something, then stopped and stared, giggling. "I did it!"

Still lost in the blackness, Merry gave no answer except a low-voiced whimper.

Grinning proudly, Pippin carefully withdrew and settled at Merry’s side, reaching over for the cloth on the nightstand to wipe them clean.

Merry came back to himself to find Pippin curled up against him and them both cleaned up and under the quilt and sheets. He groaned quietly, knowing there’d be no living with the younger Hobbit now.

"Awake again, are you?" Pippin rose up onto one elbow, smirking down into Merry’s face.

"Aye, though I’m thinking that I might have been better off staying unaware," Merry sighed, opening one eye and wincing at Pippin’s self-satisfied expression.

"It would be hard to do all the cooking while unaware though."

"Mmm, might burn us out of house and hole."

"And we’d be back to throwing ourselves on Frodo’s mercy... which I don’t think Sam would like very much, as you pointed out."

Merry chuckled and slid his arms around Pippin’s waist, pulling him closer. "Very true, and I much prefer having you here in my hole, or being in yours."

"Well, seeing as how I don’t think my parents are very happy with me just now, I think that may be a permanent situation," Pippin admitted.

"I was thinking that was the case anyway," Merry shrugged, trying not to put too much pressure on the other Hobbit with what he said.

Pippin’s eyes widened, and he gaped at Merry for a moment before he let out an excited squeal and threw himself on top of his lover, hugging him tightly.

Gasping to catch the breath that Pippin’s pounce had knocked out of him, Merry held his lover against him, determined never to let him go, not in the way that mattered. "So I take it you don’t mind that thought?"

"I love you!" Pippin practically yelped, clinging to him. "You’ll never get rid of me now!"

"And you think I’m going to complain about that?"

Pippin just smiled and cuddled against him, feeling like he’d come home.


End file.
